


Intermission

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [12]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Intermission, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Influence by "Whiskey on the Rocks" by megamegaturtle</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Influence by "Whiskey on the Rocks" by megamegaturtle

The applause was scattered as the play “Dracula” stopped for intermission. Bog stood, stretching and cracking his back and then twisted his neck cracking it as well. Marianne watched him, feeling that familiar tickle of heat when he did that. He had no idea how sexy she found him. When he cracked his neck, she thought it was sinful how hot it made her. He turned to look down at her, his blue eyes always managed to catch whatever light there was and glow just a little bit. Then he gave her that smile of his that turned her into a puddle of want. She smiled in return as she took his outstretched hand. 

“Want to step outside for a bit?” he asked her, his accent lightly caressing the words. 

Damn it, he was doing all sorts of things tonight that were making her hot. What the hell? He was also wearing snug jeans and a dress shirt, nothing too unusual, but it was the way the jeans hugged his hips, the way the shirt tapered down. Damn, damn, double damn. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Marianne grinned, thinking that maybe she could pull him off someplace private for a bit. She stood, straightening her dress, a short purple number she bought because it made her legs look good and she loved the way Bog's eyes would caress over her and down her legs. His eyes would make her feel warm the way he grazed his sight down her body as if those blue eyes of his were stroking down her body. 

They stepped out into the refreshment area, which was crowded. Bog asked her if she wanted anything, but she was distracted looking for someplace to pull him. That was when she saw a door marked 'staff.' She glanced around; good, no one was really paying attention. Suddenly, Bog found himself being dragged as Marianne made her way to the door, pulling it open, shoving him in and quickly following closing the door softly behind them. “Marianne, wha...!” 

She grabbed his hand, looking around. Damn it! No where really good back here! But then she remembered, they were not parked too far away. Still holding his hand, she hauled him back out the door then headed for the exit outside. There are a few patrons outside the theater, smoking during the intermission. She hurriedly walked past and down the sidewalk, there, the car. 

Bog looked confused as he was being dragged along. “Are we leaving?” She grinned. “Nope. Just taking an intermission.” 

She made Bog hand over the keys, which he pulled out of his front pocket. She opened the back doors tossing the keys and her purse to the floor before getting in and pulled him with her. She straddled him as soon as he got into the car, yanking the door shut. Bog looked shocked, but when her mouth hungrily took his, her tongue licking his lips, he gave in easily. She ground against his jeans before reaching down to quickly start pulling at the buttons. 

Bog moved to lay on the back seat as she quickly struggled to get him freeof his jeans. They had a bit of trouble in the small space of the back seat, but her nimble fingers soon had him free, her warm hands started to stroke his already hard erection, his head dropped back onto the seat with a loud groan of pleasure. She gave him a good long lick along his erection that had him almost sitting up with the shock of her wet tongue on him. She didn't bother getting her panties off. 

Her need was great and she needed him now. She had tossed her purse on the floor and quickly reached for it. She opened it, yanking out the condoms she kept in case of just such a pleasant emergency when Bog drove her to distraction. She ripped it open with her teeth and swiftly rolled it onto him. Bog jerked, gasping as she did so, but then she was straddling him again. 

She pulled her dress out of the way, mounting him and yanked her panties to the side. She slid down on him swiftly. She needed him hard and fast. Marianne pressed her hands to the roof of the car and started to grind, squeezing him with her muscles as she rode him hard. Bog could barely hold on as he grabbed her hips. He gave up on trying to thrust as she ground him into the seat, pressing her hips so hard down on him that there was no way he could be deeper inside her than he was now. 

The small space was filled with their shared panting and groaning until Bog thought for sure she was going to kill him as her whole body tightened around him. Her back arched into the most sensual curve as she cried out his name. He groaned, his brow furrowing with the intensity of his pleasure and then he burst inside her, his neck arching back as he cried out to meet her own cry. Marianne finally dropped down on him and kissed him throughly. “I love you! You drive me crazy!” 

Bog chuckled. “I don't even know what I did.” 

She grinned, her eyes twinkling. “Just being you.” 

Bog actually blushed—despite what they had just done together—at the sweet compliment. 

They kissed again, a bit slowly this time before she eased off of him, both of them still shuddered with pleasure, still highly sensitive to one another. 

Marianne bit her bottom lip with a wicked grin. “I bet the intermission is nearly over, ready to go back?” 

Bog sat up trying to move around enough to clean up and button up.“Yep, let's go.” As they walked back towards the theater doors, he wondered if the second half of the play would end the same way that the first half had ended.


End file.
